Tourmented
by ArticTiger
Summary: A new FF I done this year... not finished yet. Story is about Kagura being brought back to life by three youkai kids. Interesting story...
1. Chapter 1



 



Dawn R.

Kagura stood over the border of the sea cliff watching the oceanic waves crashing against the wall. Unable to be free from Naraku betrayed by her clone siblings. Her encounter with Sesshoumaru seeing if he would agree to use the shikon shards to annihilate Naraku and so that she would at last be free from him. A unsuccessful task, yet surprisingly enough Naraku called upon the demons to take cover for Kagura before Inu Yasha could slay her with his Wind Scar from the Tenseiga.

Kagura who was cut down from Goshinki, she scarcely made it until she came near a rushing river. She fell off her feather and landed into the River. Far in the distance, Sesshoumaru observe Kagura's form just before she plummeted into the river. His charge Rin along with loyal servant Jaken was with him.

**Flash Back**

**Slash!**

"Hmm, what was that?" asked Jaken. "Sounds like someone is in trouble." Came from the curious Rin. "I do not have any intension to know who it was." Said Sesshoumaru. Rin walks over near the edge to see who it was in the river, Jaken terrified rushed over to her bellow at her not to do anything stupid. However, he too stopped and saw what Rin was staring at. "Isn't that Kagura? She needs help." Said Rin who was getting ready to head down to pull Kagura to safety. Sesshoumaru pay no heed to the two; he stops dead in his tracks. "Sesshoumaru-Sama! Sesshou…Maru!….Ahh!" came from both Rin and Jaken. Without a second thought, Sesshoumaru swift over to rescue all three out of the river.

Moments later, all three Rin, Jaken and Kagura are on flack rocks surface, and Sesshoumaru sat in a distance sitting on a boulder thinking to himself. Rin and Jaken both look on at Kagura's injury on her back. "Who do you think did this to her Jaken?" asked Rin gazing on Kagura's injury. "Why should I care? Besides, she's not breathing. Therefore meaning she is dead." Came the annoyed Jaken. Equally stopped chatting when they noticed Kagura's hole on her back began to heal up rather fast, and showing her mark on her back revealing the spider. Mutually gasped as not only Kagura's hole closed up, but also the fact that she was awake and breathing. Kagura topless, slowly creped up to sit up then noticed both Jaken and Rin. "I…I am alive? How…Who?" asked Kagura who looked perplexed. "You should show gratitude Lord Sesshoumaru!" said Jaken looking pissed off at her already. "I first came down the river, trying to drag you out of the river, instead the river was too strong for me to handle. Then Jaken came to aid me, well we both went into the river and together were unable to succeed. That was when Lord Sesshoumaru rescued us all." Said Rin who looked Cherrie at Kagura.

(_Ok, for all of you who have seen the episodes 166 and 167 you already know what they discussed; Kagura, Jaken, Rin and Lord Sesshoumaru._)

**End Flash Back**

Kagura looks up at the dark sky, she noticed a shooting star. She makes her final wish and desire. "I wish to not only be free, but to destroy Naraku. If not by me…then I would be more than happy to help with all of whom been deceived by Naraku." said Kagura as she closed her eyes, laid on the ground and let sleep take over her.

(_Ok, for all of you who have seen the magma #370, 371, and 372 Kagura dies. Naraku gave her the heart yet in return, Naraku killed her with his poison filled tentacles. Sticking her straight through. She was free…to die._)

 

**In the Present Time**

Miyuki woke up in a jolt. She heard someone saying his or her last wish, and in the end that same person died a horrible death. Miyuki's sword began to vibrate from where it hung on the wall. "I have to do this request for this person. I hope Aquila's awake; I would need her help." Said Miyuki as she takes her sword off the wall and began making her way to see Aquila. Miyuki stops half way in Aquila's room and noticed she too must have heard what she heard. "Miyuki…do you know how to use your sword? I ask because if you bring back the person…they will be in our time, you know this right?" asked Aquila unsure if Miyuki should do this or not Aquila senses evil within it. "This will be the first time that I have ever used this sword. I assure you that this should go fine, this person will need some help from us." Said Miyuki as she began taking her sword out of the sheathe.

Miyuki stakes her sword into the floor, the sword began to glow brighter, and then a dark form would begin to become visible before them. Miyuki pulled her sword out and placed it back into the sheathe. The two young girls gaze at what was now on the flooring. "What the… isn't that Kagura? If so…then she must be the one that has requested her last wish." Said Miyuki. Kagura on the floor nude, Aquila covered her with the quilt from her bed. Kagura lifted her head up to observe two adolescent girls look intently at her. "Wha…where am I?" asked Kaugra as she began to cover self further with the quilt. "I'll go locate some clothing for her…I will be back in a minute." Said Miyuki as she left the room.

"How did I get here, furthermore who are you and the other girl?" asked Kagura still perplexed. "You requested a wish, Miyuki is the one who heard your last wish, I am Aquila; I heard your request and what you desire." Said Aquila. Kagura looked up at Aquila, she was taken aback. She looked closely like Sesshoumaru; the only difference was that Aquila is a girl and a child. "Those, markings, the fur rapped around your right shoulder, Aquila before I ask who are your parents…Where exactly am I?" asked Kagura who really wanted to know if this was Sesshoumaru's daughter, or not. Miyuki came back inside the room where she provided Kagura the clothing. Kagura looked at the items, she had never seen this sort of clothing in her life. Miyuki informed Kagura how to put each one of the clothing on. Once dressed, Kagura felt eccentric in her new attire.

"Now that you are properly dressed, I will enlighten you where you are now." Said Aquila. Aquila gave some of the information about where Kagura was now in and what she should expect in the present world verses the world she knows back in the Feudal Era. "I do not see the mark on my back…I was cloned from an evil half demon. I had a spider tattoo mark on my back once. I am glad to say that I do not have it on me. Do I still have my powers?" asked Kagura. "You still have your powers, the only difference is that you look different from what you used to wear before. I sense that you inquire who my parents are?" asked Aquila. Kagura nod her head once to Aquila.

"My parents are two highly and most respected Youkais in the Feudal Era, and in the present time. My mother is a Siberian Tiger Youkai. Aynastasia is her name. My father is a Inu Youkai, Lord Sesshoumaru is his name…however you already know him being you where in the Feudal Era." Said Aquila. Kagura asked if Miyuki was her sister. Miyuki informed Kagura that she was not; Miyuki said that her parents are different from Aquila's. "My Father is Aiden, he is a Hawk Youkai, and my mother is Scortcha she is a Phoenix Youkai. My mother and Aquila's mother are related. They are twins." Said Miyuki.

"Twins? I have seen them before. Scortcha is the oldest by a day, and her sister Ayna…she's younger. Naraku said something about them and about you two. He did not know where you were and whom you are yet, however he was planning to do something. I never knew what that was about, that was when he returned my heart, and killed me." Said Kagura after she had got part of her memory back. "Aquila's Father does not know about what happened to her a couple years ago. To make a long story short, Aquila is actually Megan Ayna calls her that when she is in her human form. Once on every new moon, Megan goes back to Aquila… where she gains all of her Youkai powers, and showing her true form." Said Miyuki who was about to say how Aquila got that way, Kagura interrupted.

"Naraku wanted to get a youkai that was once killed, and was brought back to life from a Phoenix Youkai in human form. He did not know who it was then…but I do remember that he wanted to find this person only to become a full demon and posses all of the power." Said Kagura who felt somewhat relieved fitting some of her memories into place. "That is why Aquila and I are still here in the present time." Said Miyuki.

Outside of the bedroom, Ayna overheard the conversation. She walked in, the two girls jumped when they saw Ayna. Kagura noticed Ayna was caring an unconscious Rin in her arms. Ayna's eyes where white and she had many wounds on her none that was serious for anyone to worry about. Ayna laid Rin down on the bed. Jaken ran to Rin's side, where he started to be the typical annoying Imp that he was to Ayna. She smacked the imp against the wall to shut him up. Ayna said nothing as she made her way out of the room.

"What happened to Ayna? I have never seen her in that way before." Said Kagura who looked spooked from Ayna's appearance. "She must have brought back the deceased again. This battle seems to be superior and larger each time they come across Naraku." Said Aquila who knew her mother all too well. "Something happened… why else would she bring Rin here?" said Miyuki as she looked at Rin, and then noticed she looked different. She wasn't human anymore; instead she is a Neko Youkai. "Aquila…why is Rin a Neko Youkai?" asked Miyuki. Aquila sensed her Father, which meant something was very wrong. She left the room to see her mother. Kagura and Miyuki followed. Ayna had used all of her powers that she was about to drop. Sesshoumaru was in front of Ayna; he had caught her in time before she began to fall. Sesshoumaru was furious of what had happened, his mate was injured, exhausted and was bleeding internally. Sesshoumaru picked up and carried his mate in his arms. He noticed the girls and Kagura; he ignored the three as he made his way to another bedroom. Kagura, Aquila and Miyuki stayed. They knew if they followed they would get into trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

  

Ayna's breathing was strenuous; she was fighting hard to stay in her clam state. Sesshoumaru took his Tenseiga out; Ayna placed her hand on the hilt of the sword telling him that it would not work on her. Ayna was not dying; she was in an enormous deal of pain. Sesshoumaru hated to see his mate in this situation. He remembered what Ayna's mother had told him before her demise. "Be there for my daughter, if she ever was badly injured place your palm of your hand on top of her pendent. All of her pain and injuries will transmit back to the one who had started this. Take care of her." This was Fiona's last expression to Sesshoumaru before her demise.

Sesshoumaru did precisely what Fiona said… it took awhile before noticing it took affect. Ayna's eyes turned to normal, she felt atrocious but otherwise in good health. Sesshoumaru was pleased to see his mate recovered. "Why did you turn Rin from her human form, into a Neko Youkai?" asked Sesshoumaru who was resting by her side of the bed. "Rin had asked me to do this so that she can be with you; she required to gain knowledge of the youkai ways including how to defend her self from any harm." Said Ayna with her voice so soft, feeling comforted from the pain she endured earlier. "You brought that Miko back to life, the one known as Kagome. I understand the reason why you did. I did not know you had that aptitude." Said Sesshoumaru. "I never used that sort of power before until now. I never knew how to and I did not feel like I needed to until I saw what happened to Kagome." Said Ayna who was now starting to drift off to sleep.

Sesshoumaru got off the bed to permit his mate to sleep. He began making his way to back into the other room where he noticed Kaugra was somehow brought back to life. However, she was brought back in spirit form. She was in modern clothing, but her whole body glowed a pale shade of gray. Sesshoumaru walked into the room where he saw all three awaiting his response for how Ayna was doing and how they brought the spirit of Kagura back.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, my sword was vibrating soon after I heard someone making their last wish and their request in return was to annihilate the one who had cause the person's demise." Said Miyuki. "We both know that we brought back the spirit of Kaugra, we still do not know how to complete this process." Said Aquila as she lowered her head.

Merripen walked into the room with his sword drawn out. Heiquia, the sword that has the power to bring life and to end it. His powers are from his mother Ayna. "So, it is true…Naraku killed you. Yet, my sister and Miyuki brought only your soul back to life. Shall I acquire the Heiquia, to fulfill your destiny to demolish Naraku Kagura?" asked Merripen who looked identical of Sesshoumaru. The only difference of him were his eye color, they were a pale shade of ice blue like Ayna's eyes. Sesshoumaru glanced at his older son. "It is here, for those who did not notice a yuki presents around here, Naraku's lower demons are searching for Aquila. I will not loose my sister again!" said the very agitated Merripen who now had his sword ready to strike. Aquila and Miyuki stood aside and away from Kagura to allow Merripen to do his thing. Sesshoumaru merely looked on, awaiting to see what Kagura will do once she has been brought back to life.

**Slash!**

Heiquia's power was unleashed, allowing the body of Kagura to come back to life once again. The only difference now is that she is no longer under control by Naraku, and the marking of a spider on her back. Kagura stood up and soon became aware of her renewed body, and her longing for her heart pumping again like she first had before her demise from Naraku. "I am…alive, renewed." Said Kagura who was happy. "Kagura…" asked Merripen. "Hai" replied Kagura. "Try not to hit on my Father….otherwise my Mother will kill you." Said Merripen with a unsmiling look on his face. Merripen placed his sword back into the sheathe and began making his way out of the room leaving Kagura perplexed. "You know…I wonder if he is actually speaking for himself, or for my mother." Said Aquila knowing how her older brother can be. "I would have to say he is speaking for himself." Said Miyuki. "No offence, but I was looking to Sesshoumaru for advice, the last time I told him about some other shards how to destroy the other opponent, and hopefully Naraku's other clone, a baby holding his heart." Said Kagura.

**More to come**


End file.
